Christmas Gift
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: It's a few days before Christmas, and Orihime is still trapped at Las Noches. Grimmjow has to take care of her, due to Ulquiorra going on a mission, again. He takes her on a walk and she starts talking about Christmas... Better summary inside.


**Title:** _**Christmas Gift**_

**By:** kitty868theonly

**Rating:** T-T+; Curse words and Nnoitora being Nnoitora- a pervert (in other words- expect a few 'sexual' comments mentioned from him)- & **the lemon part with GxO has been moved to LiveJournal. Please see A/N at end for the link**.

**Type of Story:** BLEACH; **Oneshot**; General & Humor (Romance).

**Quick Summary:** It is a few days before Christmas and Orihime is still trapped at Las Noches- unfortunately. Grimmjow has to take care of her, due to Ulquiorra going on a mission-again. He takes her on a walk. She starts talking about Christmas should be coming in a few days. Sometime later, Grimmjow is sparring with Noitora. Noitora, being the nosy person he is, he asks Grimmjow about her—and what she was talking about. He tells him and Noitora says that they should do something for her. Noitora ignores Grimmjow's comments and decides to form something with the rest of the Arrancars for her- what is it? (~**BONUS SHORTY AT END; Grimmjow & Szayel~)**

**Special Appearances (In order of Appearance- somewhat):** Grimmjow, Nnoitora _[Side note : Nnoitora's name will be spelled as Noitora in this story because it sounds/looks better that way to me]_, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Stark, Halibel, and Gin.

**Started On & Completed Date:** December 15th (Start Date) & December 16th (Complete Date) YEAR 2007 (Completed GxO _**MATURE**_ part on December 17th)

**Total Pages:** 17 (Including my comments, & ~_**BONUS~**_)

**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously _**DON'T OWN**_ BLEACH…

* * *

Orihime was in her room, as usual. She was sitting on her couch this time, looking down at her feet. She was fidgeting and she didn't know what was going on at all. She had been trapped at Las Noches for- who knew how long she was there. She just knew that a long amount of time had passed. When she first arrived, she felt very upset and thought that she saved her friends from being killed from 'monsters'. However, over time, she started to think what she did was wrong. And, not just that, she started to think that there was no big difference between good and evil. She had met all of the Espada and she thought all of them were just as 'normal' as humans- despite the whole hollow thing. She even thought Noitora was okay, although he would try to go overboard with her at times. But, it would either be Halibel, Ulquiorra, or even Grimmjow that would stop his 'teasing' that went too far.

Even though she didn't know how much time passed, she knew it was getting closer to Christmas. Due to Ulquiorra coming back from his last mission, she saw that there was a hint of snow on one of his shoulders, and she figured it was mid of December. She looks up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"_I wonder what everyone is going to be doing for the holidays…_" She thought.

She sighs out loud.

"_Probably going be a lot more fun than what I am experiencing right now… It's so boring here…_"

Her door opened suddenly. She opens her eyes and looks towards the door. There stood Grimmjow, and she instantly became curious.

"Gr-Grimmjow…? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently doing Ulquiorra's job! The emo prick had to go on another mission today and I was left to watch over you! According to Aizen's orders, he wants me to give you a walk for today-now!" He said in his usual angry matter, answering her question at the same time.

"Oh…"

She stood up and walked to the door. She walks out first before Grimmjow followed. He led and Orihime had to make sure she would keep up; otherwise he would get angrier at her. They walked in silence, and Orihime didn't talk until she reached the outskirts of Las Noches, the cold desert.

"Grimmjow… Do you know what day it is…?"

"Che! Does it look like I know what fucking day it is! I'm dead! Knowing such things is useless!"

"I-I wanted to know what day it is today because I think it is getting closer to Christmas…"

"Christmas…? What is that?"

She looked up at the moon and smiled, with her own memories of her Christmas days with her friends fresh in her mind. She explains to him what Christmas is and mentioned a little about her own experience but not mentioning Kurosaki- afraid that she might anger him if she mentioned Kurosaki's name. After she finished explaining, he didn't say anything at first. She looked at him momentarily to see his face expression that would give her an idea of what he might be thinking. His face expression was blank, but then it turned into his usual frown.

"What kind of bullshit is that? It sounds like some kind of scam people made up just to make money on some made up holiday to me!"

"We-Well, you can think of it that way if you want… But that isn't the overall point of Christmas…" She said in a low voice.

"Che! Whatever!"

There was silence between them again, with only the wind blowing against their faces. Orihime didn't talk again until a few minutes passed.

"You know… I realized there are no flowers here… Not even a cactus…"

"You're talking about flowers now?"

She looks at him and chuckled nervously.

"Of course there are no flowers here! Everything here is dead! It's a desert, not a park!"

She looked away and looked down with a sad expression.

"I know… I just miss the flowers is all… I especially miss the daisies…"

Grimmjow just groans in annoyance.

"Let's go back inside before you 'kill' me with your stupid depressed emotions."

He turns to go and Orihime followed without another word. They had walked pass a few of the Espada rooms that had their door open slightly, one of them turning out to be Szayel's room. Orihime wanted to greet some of them, but Grimmjow forbidden it to enter or talk to others. He ends up leading her back to her room. Without another word or even glancing at each other, she enters her room and walked to her couch. She sat in it and looked down. She expected Grimmjow to leave right away, but, instead, he stayed. She was curious of why he stayed, but he was probably only doing it because it was his 'job' to do so.

"Today is December 23rd…" He said.

Orihime looks at him, surprised that he knew. He only stared back, but then he explained how he knew.

"That crazy bastard scientist had a calendar on his wall when we walked by his room. He had the day and everything circled! Che! Probably to gloat that he can finish building something within in a less timeframe compared to others!"

Orihime gave him this odd look, thinking he acts 'funny' when he does something nice for someone. But she made her expression disappear when she saw Grimmjow was getting annoyed with her face expression.

"Anyway, one of Ulquiorra's men will bring you your food later. Just make sure you eat it! I better not hear from any of them that you refused to eat! Otherwise, I will come back and force it down your throat!" He said as a threat as he left.

He had closed the door behind him. Orihime looks up and out her window. Without her noticing, her door was actually open a little, just enough for someone to look in. In this case, Grimmjow was looking into her room from the small gap. He thought something was wrong with her, but when he saw her look out the window, he thought she was fine and back to her 'normal' self. So, he closed her door completely and quietly to not startle her. He puts his hands into his pockets and walks towards the training room to have his spar with Noitora. He looked forward to it because he owed the 'snake man' a punch in the eye anyway. He grins at his own 'way with words'.

"_Maybe I'll make him blind in the other eye too._" He thought.

Sometime later during Grimmjow and Noitora's sparring, Noitora asked Grimmjow a question.

"So Grimmjow, how was pet-sama?" He said as he swung his crescent moon shaped zanpakutō sideways.

Grimmjow blocks Noitora's move with ease by using his own zanpakutō.

"Who the fuck is pet-sama!" He asked through gritted teeth, focusing more at the battle at hand than about some- pet.

"You know… The woman… I heard you had to watch her today because Ulquiorra is out on a mission today." Noitora said as he jumped back and putting away his zanpakutō, indicating he didn't want to spar anymore

Grimmjow puts away his own zanpakutō, and scowled at Noitora's question.

"You're fucking sick, you know that?"

Noitora ignored his comment as he waited for Grimmjow to answer his question. Grimmjow scoffed before he answered his question.

"The woman was the same as usual. The same depressed expression, then she talked about missing flowers, and then about some holiday called, 'Christmas'!"

Noitora was curious.

"Christmas? What's that?"  
Grimmjow didn't feel like explaining it, but he explained to Noitora what it was- the same way she explained it to him- but not as nice or as excited as she was when she explained it. At the end of the explanation, Noitora blinks his eye and scratches his head a little.

"It does sound like some gimmick to me for people to make money… But, it sounds like fun at the same time. I wouldn't mind a few presents from someone."

He grins before he continued.

"Especially if the gift is Halibel."

Grimmjow scoffed in disgust.

"But… Pet-sama deserves something too… I mean, she has been with us for a while and it's unfair that she can't have fun every once in a while…" Noitora said as he thought.

"What are you talking about?"

Noitora remained quiet as a thought formed into his head slowly. He then grinned at his own idea.

"I got one! I got an idea that will cheer pet-sama up!"

Noitora said with the same grin upon his face. He walks to the door and was about to leave, but he looked back at Grimmjow once more.

"I'm going to tell some others about my idea. Do you want to participate?"

"Like I give a shit!"

Noitora chuckled at his answer.

"Suit yourself." He said as he left.

_**ON CHRISTMAS DAY…**_

Orihime knew it was Christmas and she felt really upset that this would be the only year she would not be able to celebrate Christmas with her friends. She was lying on her couch like she would if she was on her bed. She held one pillow against her chest and pressed it against herself hard. She felt pain in her heart. The only person she told about Christmas about was Grimmjow, and she was sure he didn't really care for such things. Therefore, she wouldn't get nay gifts from him or anyone else. She thought that receiving gifts from the Espada would be nice, but scary at the same time. But, she found the idea more amusing as she chuckled lightly at the idea of getting gifts from the Espada- as if!

Her door suddenly opened. She decided to not look towards the door, she already knew who it was.

"Let's go… I am giving you a walk today." The emotionless Espada said.

Orihime leans up and sighs.

"I'm not really in the mood to walk today, Ulquiorra…"

"I don't care… I say let's go for a walk- now…" He said, but not sounding demanding like Grimmjow would.

She sighs again before she got off of her couch. She looks at him.

"Did Aizen-sama give you orders to walk me…?"

"No… I am doing this out of my own will."

She looked at him with surprise, her eyes wide open to the fullest.

"Ar-Are you serious?"

"I'm not the one that would be making jokes. Now, come over here and let's go or I will change my mind."

Without hesitation or asking further questions, she ran towards the door and followed him. Unlike Grimmjow, he walked a normal pace for her to be able to catch up with him. She didn't talk at first to him, but she lightened up to him as they walked. Even though she talked to him, he refused to talk back. But, she thought that was okay. At least he didn't get mad or insult everything she said- like Grimmjow did. At the end of their long walk, he finally returned her to her room. Instead of letting her enter her room, he blocked the door with his whole body so that she wouldn't be able to go in. She looks at Ulquiorra, confused by his actions.

"Ulquiorra, what are you-"

"Tell me… Do you find the idea of us Espada giving you a gift amusing or scary?"

Orihime was shocked by his question, and she didn't want to answer it because she pondered that question herself earlier.

"Well- I…. I think I would find it very- good because I am getting a gift at least… I wouldn't be ungrateful and I wouldn't try to hurt the person feelings… So, I guess I would find it more amusing than scary…" She admitted truthfully.

He just blinks his eyes once before he turned and opened her door. Suddenly, he appeared behind her and pushed her into her room gently. She was surprised by his actions, but then again, his behavior was a little strange earlier while they were walking. As soon as she stepped foot into her room, she was greeted with a big and loud, "SURPRISE!"

She looks up and was instantly taken aback. There in her room was Noitora, Halibel, Stark, Szayel, and- Gin! Although she could tell that Halibel and Stark looked annoyed by the whole thing, they both still tried to look 'happy' by the whole thing. On the other hand, Noitora, Gin, and even Szayel had these smiles on their faces- although all three of them looked very scary and that they should be used for Halloween instead of Christmas. Her room was now decorated with Christmas decorations and her room was lit lightly with candles everywhere. Behind them, she noticed, was that there was this table there with a big cake on it and other types of snacks. And, to her surprise even more, each of them had a gift in their hands.

"Wh-What is this…?" She asked.

"Apparently a Christmas party for you." Ulquiorra said as he came from behind her.

She looked at him and realized he had a gift in his hands too. She felt happy by the whole matter and she smiled lightly. She looked at all of them again, but, there was one certain Espada she didn't see.

"Wh-Where's Grimmjow?"

Noitora shrugs his shoulders.

"The last time I saw him, it was two days ago. He told me back than that he didn't give a shit. So, it shouldn't really be a surprise that he isn't here." Noitora said.

"Oh…" She said sadly, finding it strange that he wasn't there because she only mentioned Christmas to him and no other.

"Hey hey! Don't go all depressed on me! It took me—I mean, us! A long time to come up with this!" Noitora complained.

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way! I'm very happy that all of you would go out and do something like this for me!" She said with a light smile.

"Look… I don't mean to be the 'dork' here... But I want to hurry this up so that I can go to bed after this 'party'." Stark said.

"I agree." Halibel said.

"Okay… But, I don't understand… Why are you allowing this…?" She asked, but more directly to Ulquiorra.

"You are my responsibility. That also includes that I must make sure that you are 'happy' with your conditions. So, I allowed Noitora to throw this ridiculous party. It ensures that you will listen to every command of Aizen's, especially when you think back on this day." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah! We get already Ulquiorra! Now, open my present first!" Noitora said as he shoved his present in front of her.

She takes it from his hands and looks at it. It was thin and the shape of it was square. She figured it had to be a book of some sort. She smiles at him lightly before she opened it eagerly. Her smile was wiped off of her face when she saw what it was. Even Szayel hit his forehead when he saw what his stupid and perverted 'friend' got her as a gift. Halibel sighed, she pretty much already predicted what it was. The gift he got her was a porn magazine- with only girls in it. Orihime had to force herself to not get sick or throw the magazine at his face. After all, he did _try_ to give her a gift at least.

"Um…. Thank you Noitora… I think…" She said as kindly as she could.

"No problem pet-sama! Now, just give me a call once you are able to do some of those things." He said with a smile.

As fast as lightning, Halibel had punched him in his face. He fell back onto the floor and held on to his face from the pain. Gin laughed at the whole matter.

"You're so stupid!" Halibel said, directing to him of course.

Szayel walks up to her next and hands her his present gently.

"I find that you will rather like my gift." He commented.

The shape of the gift was normal- square. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was slightly afraid of what might be inside because she could have sworn that she felt the box move in her hands. But, without further ado, she opens the gift. As soon as she did, she jumped back in fear and screamed from what the gift contained. The gift was a moving hand that was contained inside a jar. Szayel didn't understand why she screamed, he thought the gift was a good one. He picks up the jar that she dropped and held it in his own hands.

"I don't see why you are afraid of it. I got the idea from some old show on Earth. It was called- "The-"-something "-Family"…. I can't remember… But I know I got it from some old show… The hand name is 'Handy' and it seems that it likes to do magic tricks." Szayel explained.

He turns around and picked up something from behind him. He picked up something that looked like a kit of some sort. He puts the jar down with the moving hand and opens the kit. Inside the kit was a wand, a hat that magicians use, and cards. He takes the cards out and opens the jar. In an instant, the hand jumped out by using its fingers and snatches the cards from Szayel hands. Orihime watches in awe. The hand lays the cards down in the floor and signaled Szayel to pick a card.

"I pick this one." Szayel said, pointing at the 2 of hearts card.

The hand shuffles the deck of cards. A few seconds later, the hand is searching the deck for his card. But, at the end, his card wasn't there! The hands crawls on Szayel's arm and stopped near his ear. With a swipe of the hand- hand… It pulled out Szayel's card from behind his ear! Orihime claps with amazement and laughed a little at the show the hand gave her.

"Thank you Szayel! This gift is great!" She said with a smile.

"Of course it is." Szayel said proudly.

Noitora scoffed at him.

Next was Stark. He gives her a gift that was big. But, when she squeezed it a little, she realized it was soft. Without having any doubts that it was a bad gift, she opens it. The gift she got from Stark was a pillow. But, it wasn't any ordinary pillow, it had this little knob on the side of the pillow and a group picture of the Espada that were currently there at the party- except for Noitora. He wasn't in the picture at all.

"Hey! Why am I not in the picture!" He yelled in outrage.

"I edited out your picture- because Stark said so." Szayel responded.

"WHAT!"

"Noitora man…. Admit that all you'll do is give her nightmares…" Stark commented.

"And what makes you think none of you will!"

Stark ignored his outburst.

"Flip it over…" He said to Orihime.

Orihime does and there was one single picture of Grimmjow on the pillow- without his jaw thing and neither did he have that crazy or sadistic grin upon his face.

"Um- why is Grimmjow by himself in this picture?" She asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Ulquiorra said.

"What! Even he is on the pillow! This is an outrage!" Noitora complained even further.

"Would you shut-up." Halibel warned him.

He quiets down, but continued to mumble silently under his breath.

"Ne-Never mind that question…. But, where is his jaw thing?"

"Ahhhhh! It's amazing what 'Photoshop' can do." Szayel commented.

Stark ignored him.

"The knob you see there can change the temperature of the pillow and it can change the fluffiness of the pillow too… I originally was going to use the pillow, but Szayel put those pictures on it that I didn't want it. And, I never even got to use it… Anyway, tell me what you think of it after you use it tonight." Stark said.

"Thanks Stark."

"No problem…" Stark said as he yawned.

Next was Halibel. Her gift wasn't even wrapped, but it was inside a pink bag that was decorated nicely. She hands the bag to her. Orihime looks inside the bag, but couldn't see what it was because it was covered by some light blue paper. She reaches a hand into the bag and pulls out the garment- which she instantly regretted doing so. The garment was a nightgown that was somewhat see-through, very short like her school skirt uniform, it was the color red, there was fluff around the bottom of the garment and around the chest area too and finally, little bells hung on the side of the nightgown. Orihime blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Gin got a nosebleed from it, Ulquiorra closed his eyes- not sure if it was from embarrassment or disgust, Stark looked away, and Noitora reacted like a pervert- but Halibel set him straight by sending a punch to his face again.

"Um… Th-Thank you Halibel…"

"I knew you would like it. I saw it at some store on Earth and I thought if I liked it, you would too." Halibel commented.

Orihime nods her head.

"And I thank you for it…!"

"Good… Then please make sure that you wear it tonight."

"What!"

"Wear it tonight and then tell me tomorrow how comfortable it was. I didn't get to get me my own pair because Aizen-sama was being cheap."

"I refuse to let her wear that." Ulquiorra protested.

"You say something, 4th Espada?" Halibel said, like as a warning.

Ulquiorra became quiet.

"Then if she is going to wear that, I refuse to come in her room tomorrow 'morning' or for the rest of the night." Ulquiorra said.

"That's fine. I'll let her take it off tomorrow. Because you bring her her food- right?"

Ulquiorra simply nods his head.

"Don't worry about it." Halibel said, reassuring him.

Orihime puts it back into the bag. Halibel glares at her coldly.

"And you better wear it. I'll know if you're lying. So don't try to weasel your way out of it."

"Hey! I can watch her tonight if you want Ulquiorra!" Noitora suggested.

Again, Halibel punched him in his face.

"How many times do I have to punch you in the face for you to get it?"

Next, it was Ulquiorra- or it was until Gin cut him and handed his gift to her.

"I'm technically in a hurry and I got this gift at the last minute. I didn't know about it until earlier today. So please, open it and tell me what you think quickly."

Ulquiorra didn't like being cut like that, but he kept quiet and waited. Orihime opens Gin gift without even bothering to look at the shape of the gift. Inside was a small diary that had designs of different types of flowers in it.

"Wow… Thank you Gin…"

"No problem! I always see Aizen write in something like that all the time, and he seems to enjoy doing it. So, I thought maybe I get you one too!"

Orihime found the idea of Aizen having his own diary scary.

"Well, I have to go! I'll get the details about the party later!" Gin said as he waved goodbye and left.

Finally, it was Ulquiorra's turn. He gives her his gift. She takes it and opens it. His gift was a psychology book and a lesson book that came with it.

"The book was originally mine. But, I have no need for it. So, I am giving it to you. Inside of the book, you may find my side notes and such." Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh… Um, thank you Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra blinked once.

"What? You don't like my gift?"

"N-No! I like it! I really do! I-I'll read it as soon as I have a chance to!" She said nervously.

"Alright, alright! Since we have given our gifts to her, let's party now!" Noitora said while putting one hand around Halibel waist- and resulting with another punch to his face.

They had fun alright- and Orihime admitted that she had fun. Even though Noitora kept trying to mess with her, he would either get pulled away by Halibel or he receives a punch to his face- depending on the mood she was in. She did enjoy herself overall. And, to her surprise, even Stark was awake the whole time during the party. When it was really late, everyone was beginning to leave. Orihime was by her door, holding it open to wave good bye to her 'guests'. Halibel and Stark left first. Noitora came after them, but before he left he looked at Orihime with his grin, although he tried to make it look like an innocent smile.

"You know pet-sama. You owe me, because I'm the one that planned the whole party."

"Re-Really…? Well, what is it that you want…?" She asked, nervously.

"Hmmm…. Nothing extreme… I know…! How about a peck on the cheek?" He said as he bends down to meet eye level with her.

"Um… I guess so… It's harmless…"

"Really!" He said excitingly.

Orihime nodded her head shyly. She really didn't want to do it, but she didn't think it was right either that he didn't get anything out of the whole thing. So, she only thought it was only being fair. She looked at him shyly and he had that scary smile on his face. She wanted to back down again, but forced herself to ignore his face expression. As she got the courage to finally do it, Halibel came and grabbed the back of his hood and dragged him away.

"HUH! HALIBEL! LET ME GO! PET-SAMA WAS ABOUT TO GIVE ME A PECK! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!... AHHHHHH! THIS ISN'T FAR!" Noitora yelled as he was dragged further and further away.

Orihime waved goodbye to him. Just as she was about to 'greet' Szayel out, Stark came back- with a blanket in his hand. He hands it to her.

"I almost forgot. This blanket was supposed to come with your pillow, but I forgot to wrap it. Enjoy it." Stark said as he left again, walking at a fast pace.

She yelled, "Thank you!" to him before he disappeared completely. Finally, the last one to leave was Szayel.

"I have to say that I was amused and somewhat bored at the same time. I only stayed to see Noitora get punched in the face every time. It's fun to watch when Halibel hits him."

"Um... Yeah…"

Szayel looks at her with that small smirk on his face.

"Ah yes! I almost forgot to give you something!"

He reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a mistletoe. He hands it to her. She looked at it and wondered why he gave it to her now. As if he read her mind, he answered her question.

"I'm giving it to now because I was afraid of what Noitora might do with it- and who might end getting kissed instead if you weren't under it… And also, I suspect that you will have a late visitor."

Orihime looks at him surprised.

"A late visitor…? What- Who is it?"

Szayel only smirks at her question and exit her room. He glances at her briefly before he responded.

"I'll let you ponder that yourself. You are a smart woman at times, right? So, I'm sure that you can figure it out." He said as he left.

Before he got too far, he turned around and said as a warning, "Ah yes! Don't forget what Halibel said about the outfit. She really means what she says. So, make sure you put it on."

He continued to walk. Orihime waved goodbye to him, although his back was turned. She sighs in relief and enters her room, somewhat happy that she was alone. She looked at the mistletoe that was in her hand. She didn't know where to put it. But, without her realizing it, Handy took the mistletoe from her hands and walked away on its fingers until it hit a wall. To her surprise, the Handy crawled up the wall and hung the mistletoe right above her couch. She was too tired to figure out how was Handy able to do that. So, she simply got ready for bed and she went straight to sleep on her couch using her new pillow and blanket.

* * *

**~BONUS~ (Shorty on Grimmjow & Szayel)**

* * *

Noitora had just left Szayel's room, after explaining his 'big' idea of a surprise Christmas party for Orihime. Szayel was trying to think of what to give to Orihime as a gift. It had so many ideas, that he got a headache from all of the ideas. He finally gave up and decided to look for some old show that they play on Earth. Just as he was about to enter his 'relax' mode, his door was kicked open.

"Yo!"

He didn't have to turn around in his swivel chair to see who it was. He sighs in annoyance before he spoke.

"What is it that you want, Grimmjow?"

"I need information about something…"

Szayel was surprised. He turns his chair around and looked at Grimmjow, seeing if he was telling the truth. But, when he realized his face expression was the same, he realized he was telling the truth. Szayel smirked.

"Well, this is unusual for someone like you to come to me for help-"

"Information! Help is completely different from the word 'information!'"

"Excuse me… 'Information'…. Well, what would you like to know?"

"I want know something about some type of flower called, "daisies"."

Szayel looks at Grimmjow, confused by his request.

"Daisies?"

"Yes, daisies! Is there a problem that you can't tell me information about it! Or is it too complicated for you?" Grimmjow said as a threat.

"It's not complicated Grimmjow, don't insult my intelligence… It's just that it is very-"

Szayel stopped midsentence when he saw the glare Grimmjow gave him. Szayel coughed before he spoke again.

"It's just that there are billions of types of daisies Grimmjow… What are you looking for, specifically?"

"I don't know! A rare one or hard to find one!"

Szayel sighs and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Leave all the work to the scientist…" Szayel said as he turned his chair to the computer in front of him.

He types in some things into it. Grimmjow waited by the door. A few minutes went by before Szayel spoke again.

"Alright Grimmjow… I found the Xylorhiza orcuttii. And it's-"

"Speak English Szayel!"

Szayel sighed in annoyance. He hated it when he had to talk simply terms- just because his 'brothers' and 'sisters' didn't understand him.

"As I was saying, I found the Orcutt's woody aster. It's a rare, shrubby daisy native to arid canyons and sandy areas with gypsum soils in the Anza-Borrego Desert of San Diego County. In other words, it is located at the United States in the state of California, San Diego in the Anza-Borrego Desert."

"United States…? Where's that?"

Szayel bangs his hand into his forehead and shook his head with disappointment.

"You are doomed…" He said under his breath.

"What you say, 8th Espada?"

Szayel sighs again before he continued.

"Come over here so that I can give you a map!"

Grimmjow did as he said.

"Now, before I show you a map. Do you think finding only this daisy is good enough for you?"

"No… Give me another one that is difficult to find…"

Szayel types in some things, and he found something difficult even for Grimmjow.

"Well, here are the world's smallest daisies, called 'Desert Star'… They're smaller than a US penny."

"US?"

"Short for United States…"

Grimmjow remained silent.

"Alright, it sounds challenging enough. Where is it located?"

"In the same state as the other one. But in a different area… It is located in southern California, Colorado Desert. These daisies can be found in gravelly areas in the desert."

Szayel pulled up a map to get from their area to California. As soon as Grimmjow saw the directions, he got pissed off.

"Che! I don't like all of these directions! I don't want to sit here and memorize this shit!"

"Well, I'll print it out for you since it's too complicated for your tiny little brain."

"You better watch your mouth or you might end up getting punched in it."

Szayel prints out the directions and gave to Grimmjow.

"Now that you have all that you need, get out of my lab!"

Grimmjow turned to go. But, before he left completely, he turned and shot a cero blast at Szayel's computer. Szayel wasn't shocked by his actions, but he was angry. Grimmjow simply grinned at him.

"That's for insulting me." He said before he left.

Although Szayel computer was destroyed and he was angry, he smirked that he tricked Grimmjow at the same time. Grimmjow will get to his destination, of course, but it will take him longer to get there with the directions Szayel gave him. To be exact, he'll be gone for about 1 day and a half. Maybe 2 days and a half if got lost within some of those directions. Szayel shrugs his shoulders.

"_Oh well! That was his fault for not reading it!_" Szayel thought as he got busy to fix his computer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS/NOTES**

* * *

**NOTICE (July 8, 2012): **According to rules/policies, stories above the 'M' rating are not allowed. In other words, lemons. I have moved the lemon portion of the story to my LiveJournal account. As a reminder, I wrote it many years ago, therefore, it will most likely be cringe worthy. The comments below are also old. Link to it is (remove the underscores (_)):

http_:/_/_kitty868theonly_._livejournal_._com_/_10982_._html

* * *

*Cough**Cough* Whoa… That was my first time writing something like this/that… Well, hey, everyone has a first writing something. And, since it is almost Christmas, I figured I make the smex part as a gift from me to all of you readers… Anyway, I still think I was missing something with that part of the story (GxO)… I think I ended it too soon- or maybe not soon enough…? And, why do I feel like I took it from somewhere (*Confused by my thoughts*). All well again, it is my first and I'm sure I'll get better at it overtime as I make more oneshots of the pairing… Hope you enjoyed it, Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it and expect more oneshots from me soon 3.


End file.
